


my fingers over yours

by Sousha



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Flustered!Hina, One Shot, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sousha/pseuds/Sousha
Summary: Hina looked a bit confused as Chisato lightly grasped Hina’s hand, her fingers ghosting over the hand softly, like the tips of a brush on her skin. She gestured for Hina to make little motions with her hand by leading her hand movements. The turquoise haired girl jolted slightly, turning to look at the blonde a little more seriously, losing the smug smile in favor of a blush.(Or, that one fic where Hina is flustered)





	my fingers over yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transparentNinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transparentNinja/gifts).

"Your magic is splendid, Hina-chan, but you need to learn some conscious self-control at some point," Chisato said softly, leaning back in her chair confidently. Her legs were crossed, and she laid her oak wand on her upper leg, holding it with her left hand. The gentle wind floated around them, and her hastily pulled together ponytail flew a bit in the wind as she looked at the other girl with an unimpressed smile. "Being a genius doesn't exempt you from having to practice."

She had warmed up to Hina’s presence, even if they had a rocky beginning to their friendship. The other girl looked at Chisato like she could see right through her, and it unnerved her. She still did, but lately, she had been able to look through Hina more often than not, so Chisato supposed that it was equivalent. But still, she was quite tired of Hina always slacking on practicing, whether she understood it or not.

Hina groaned, stretching her arms over her head. She began to walk around the bedroom, distracting herself. It was not soon after that she placed her wand (which was covered in personalized swirls of color and patterns) down on her bed. Then she spoke, whining loudly. "It doesn't matter though, I get perfect marks on my tests anyways!"

A sigh escaped from her lips easily, and soon enough, Chisato was on her feet with her own wand held tightly in her right hand. The wand in her hand swirled with a natural aura she had placed around it, glowing everywhere it illuminated with a dim golden light. She made her way in front of Hina and with a flick of her wand, she made a small, golden spark of magic appear. Then she gestured to the other girl to do it as well. Hina got the hint after a few seconds, and picked up her wand, creating eights with her wand until a sudden burst of sizable sparks appeared. 

"See this, you took more effort and used up more magic when you could've made a small spark in a single flick of your wand." Chisato said, snapping her fingers to get rid of what she had created, before placing her wand back in her robe pocket. "You need to think about how much of your energy you're using."

Hina had a grin, not really taking her words seriously. It seemed she had too much confidence in that subject, or perhaps it was just that she wanted to annoy Chisato. Who knew. She walked backwards and fell onto her bed, laying down with her arms behind her head. "Don't people say go big or go home? I don't really get why I need to do what you want me to do! Maybe you should teach me why, Chisato-chan?"

The blonde only grimaced and smiled dryly, eyes closed. She had felt the other girl's smug side make an appearance the moment her eyebrows went into challenging stance and her grin had appeared. She could combat that. It seemed she always died So she quickly grabbed Hina's left hand, pulling her up from the bed. Then she smirked slightly, and decided, well then, she would do what she had been asked. “I guess I will, then.”

Hina looked a bit confused as Chisato lightly grasped Hina’s hand, her fingers ghosting over the hand softly, like the tips of a brush on her skin. She gestured for Hina to make little motions with her hand by leading her hand movements. The turquoise haired girl jolted slightly, turning to look at the blonde a little more seriously, losing the smug smile in favor of a blush. Then Chisato leant slightly closer to the other girl and whispered. “Your regular gestures are loud and raw, beautiful of course, but you need to learn to control that, don’t you? There’s a beauty in control.”

“Um, Chisato-chan,“ Hina began speaking nervously, with an oddly high tone, her face flushing entirely as Chisato’s grip on her hand grew tighter and she lead her hand more slowly, in the motions of creating magic. The blonde cut Hina’s next words off by “accidentally” brushing her shoulder against Hina’s as she leant in ever closer while leading her. She was close enough that she could catch the scent of Hina’s hair.

Hina squeaked, and she wobbled slightly, overwhelmed. Chisato’s eyes widened slightly, realizing it was the first time she had ever seen Hina so flustered. It was a kind of cute that the other girl never really possessed, until the moment came that she was flushed and Chisato had to hold her hand firm to keep it still enough to keep holding the wand. “Your motions are more shaky than ever, Hina-chan. Focus.”

Chisato’s fingers interlocked with the back of Hina’s, and she made small, simple wand movements as she whispered spells that they casted together with two hands interlocked, leading one wand. It was indeed deliberate, the movements, half for magic and the other half to fluster Hina. For that moment, it seemed, even when Chisato didn’t lead, Hina understood small gestures, thinking, concentrating hard on the creation of energy gathering magic for the spell, rather than anything else. 

The slightly taller girl looked as if she was the shorter one, and for once, she had curled a little into herself, going along with the lesson without a peep. It was a miracle, Chisato thought, remembering that Hina never shut up when the blonde told her to. It seemed that she had really shocked her, and so Chisato decided to stop the lesson, now that it had worked. “You understand what to do?” The blonde asked softly.

Hina stumbled over words until she could manage a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a trade with my friend Solci, where they requested I make Chisato purposefully brush her hand against Hina’s and make her flustered. So this afternoon, I decided, let’s freaking write it then, and here it is.
> 
> I added the part of them being wizards because I was a fan of Wizards Of Waverly Place when I was five years old, and I’m never living down my wizard phase.


End file.
